Digital video recording (“DVR”) systems allow users to record media content assets (e.g., television programs, etc.) and then view or otherwise experience the recorded media content assets. For example, a user may use a DVR system to schedule a recording of a particular television program, after which the DVR system may record the television program and allow the user to play back the recorded television program in a time-shifted manner.
Over time, a first DVR system may record and store (e.g., within a hard drive) an extensive library of media content assets. Unfortunately, if the user desires to upgrade or otherwise switch to using a second (e.g., new) DVR system, it is currently difficult or impossible to transfer the stored library of media content assets from the first DVR system to the second DVR system. For example, the first DVR system may be technologically incapable of transferring media content assets to another DVR system, the library of media content assets may have been stored in a format not supported by the second DVR system, and/or the library of media content assets may be protected with digital rights management (“DRM”) technology that makes the library of media content assets unplayable on other DVR systems.